


His pretty sniper

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Don't you hold yourself in high regard, lovely? What makes you think I would ever be bored when there are so many people to trick and deceive? So many wholesome suburban dreams to destroy. Isn't that why I choose you as a partner in crime? I admit it's hard to be this brilliant and not have anyone acknowledge it.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	His pretty sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea a friend of mine had about how Moran could be portrayed on the BBC's Sherlock. Warning for fucked up relationships.

She opened the door slowly because she didn't want to disturb him. She should have known that he would be up waiting for her since he would never resist an opportunity to taunt her about her disguise. And he never came or stayed to sleep.

„Don't you look lovely, pet?“, a voice she knew well singsonged, as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. „No actually you look like a tart my beautiful deceiver but that's what I so admire about you.“

„Jim“ ,she said, „here to see if I succeeded?“  
He smiled at her. That cold, calculating smile she had fallen for. They were a pair of outsiders. They played their parts and left dead bodies in the wake of their acting.  
„As if I could ever doubt you Moran.“, he replied.

„Yes, you'd never doubt Aster Moran. But what about Molly Hooper?“  
„I have no doubt that you played your role as well as I played Jim from IT. Now tell me did you fluster our virgin detective? Did you make him flush? Did you make him aware of his horrible, horrible lack of talent when it comes to social interactions?“

„That and more, Jim“, Aster replied. „The Detective Inspector could hardly take his eyes off me. Everyone felt sorry for poor Molly Hooper pining for someone who will never spare her a glance.“

„If only they know you've killed more men than they could hope to count with one shot, my darling.“ Jim walked towards her. Despite the late hour he was still in his suit. She never saw him in anything less when he was himself and seeing him in different clothes was always an indicator that he was preparing for a role.

„I do hope you weren't too bored while I was away, my love.“ ,she said even though she knew there was always something he could find to do. Always people begging for help without knowing the price. Making an almost literal deal with the devil.

He had reached her and was stretching out his hand to touch her cheek. „Don't you hold yourself in high regard, lovely? What makes you think I would ever be bored when there are so many people to trick and deceive? So many wholesome suburban dreams to destroy. Isn't that why I choose you as a partner in crime? I admit it's hard to be this brilliant and not have anyone acknowledge it.“

„Oh but my love you are the most brilliant of them all. You even brought Sherlock Holmes to his knees. You had him didn't you, Jim? And then you had to let him go. Such a shame.“

„I do admit I was mildly displeased when you called. But Adler intrigues me and it would be a shame to break such a pretty plaything as my ivory virgin is, so soon into the game. After all there are so many moves I still have to make.“

„But isn't it best this way? After these years of playing Molly Hooper the pining little girl we should make sure we leave him utterly destroyed. Isn't that what you want? Sherlock Holmes broken before you and the knowledge that you cracked him?“

She knew that mildly displeased was his way of saying furiously enraged. And she loved this powerful man, who she had worshipped since he had taken her in and taken care of her, after she had dishonourably discharged from the special forces. Not even Mycroft Holmes had been able to trace her after he had helped her rise like a phoenix from the ashes. From the moment of her rebirth she had been devoted to him. No one would ever understand her the way he did.

He might tease here and trail kisses along her skin but he never wanted anything else from her than a kill with one shot and her utter devotion and she gave both gladly. He understood her desire to hear screams of pain. He liked seeing grieving widows crying over the violent deaths of their husbands and he liked knowing that they had been sleeping with the best friend long before the husband died.

The two of them liked seeing humanity's depravation. When others might turn away their gaze at rotting bodies and the disgusting things human beings did to each other out of greed and other sinful feelings they liked to watch. Watch as closely as they could and commit every single immoral, brutal image to memory.

Later they would go home and he would stroke her cheek. They never had to wash off any blood. He considered it base to get his hands dirty and in the nine years since she had been his devoted and loyal follower he had taught her the thrill of killing without ever leaving a single trace of yourself or a trace of blood on yourself behind

So they would lie next to each other and eventually she'd fall asleep, his endearments echoing in her head.

Pet  
Sweetheart  
Darling  
Lovely

This was what she had missed all these years before she met him. She had thought joining a military organization and being allowed to kill would quench her thirst for dying screams. But she had been bored. Constantly wanting to kill everyone around her as they talked about doing the honourable thing. Killing criminals for the good of the country.

Aster didn't care who she killed. It was the thrill of the kill. When she was younger it had been easier to hide her lack of empathy. Kids will be kids. If a kid that grew up torturing ants with a magnifying glass and later became an upstanding citizen then those acts had just been part of a phase. Testing out its power over lesser beings.

What made Aster different was that she never stopped torturing ants but she stopped getting caught. And soon the ants were birds and animals that she dissected. She felt no pity for them and their dying noises. And after meeting Jim she finally found someone that she could trust with that side of her. She had sworn loyalty and wouldn't think twice about following him into a gunfire storm even if she thought he was much too smart to ever be caught that way.

She knew about the poison. She too had a capsule implanted in one of her teeth. Cyanide, as she well knew after finishing her medical studies to learn more about the way the human body reacts and functions. This is why her guise as pathologist appeals to her. She doesn't have to pretend that she wants to save anyone. Although she can't hear their dying screams, she can cut them open and no one will disturb her in fascination.

Except Jim's old friend, as he likes to call him, Sherlock. The virgin, he says. She suspects that there is some form of envy involved when Jim plays with him but she knows better than to voice it. She stopped questioning or objecting a long time ago.

When she was still younger and Jim and taken her in and bought her a flat so she could be on call whenever he needed a sniper she sometimes objected to his plans. Too risky. We might get caught. He had been angry then. Had sometimes hit her. That had made him even angrier. Having to raise his hand to deal out punishment. He didn't like getting his hands dirty. He would order her to stay at home and not leave or eat for days.

When he would finally return she would look up to him like he was her saviour and he was. She had learned not to question him. And what did it matter? If they got caught she would die for him and that would be greatest joy she could ever imagine. Wouldn't dying for the person, who had given her a new life and who had helped her see that it was not she who was wrong but everyone else, be the most pure way to die?

So now he tells her to undress because he can't bear to look at “that tartly get up” and she does as she's told because she knows that he only does it because he is so generous as to let her be herself. When he's harsh with her she knows that it's for the best because someone who understands her so completely, so deeply could only ever want what is best for her.

So she undresses and lays down on her bed in the flat that he bought for her and for which he pays all expenses on top of the money she gets for every kill. He sits on the edge of the bed and brushes his fingers over her cheek.

“My pretty killer”, he murmurs. “Does it ever displease you that you have to play such a ridiculous character for me? To get me closer to my virgin.”

“Nothing I do for you could ever displease me, my love.” She looks him in the eye “You know that all I ever do is for you. Because you gave me this life that I was always meant to lead.”

“Oh my Aster Moran. You might be the only person I don't want to kill on a daily basis.”

“But seeing me suffer is alright?”

“Did you not just say that you'd do everything for me my lovely?”

“Of course. The answer to my question doesn't change that. My life and my body is yours to do with as you please. You know that I am more grateful to you than I can ever hope to show.”

“Oh Moran. You of all the people on this horrible planet know me best. And you know that if I do torture you I would never see it through don't you, love?

No I'd be lost without you, my darling. Nobody is as devoted and nobody is as skilled. I saw the potential when I took you in and you have made sure that I didn't regret it.”

“Even when I disappointed you?”

“Even then, pet. Even when you seek reassurance which sickens me in other people. Even when you display your body for me as my mother once did for the men she brought in our home. Maybe you remind me of her. My whore of a mother. Did I ever tell you? She died of an overdose of heroin. I'm sure you must have assumed I killed her but sadly I didn't have the pleasure.”

She reached up and touched his cheek. “I would never assume with you, Jim. After all this years you can still surprise me.”

“But you know that it is not a right but a privilege for me to surprise you don't you, darling?”

“Of course. Before I met you I was a freak but you taught me that wanting to see people die is really not that bad at all.”

“You are absolutely right, love.”

He made to stand up and slowly rose from the bed. She felt the bed go up and then a light kiss on her forehead.

“Good night. Aster Moran. Molly Hooper. My darling sniper.”

“Good night, Jim.”

She heard his footsteps as he left and then the closing of the door. Yes, she thought, it had indeed been a good Christmas this year.


End file.
